The Unwanted Betrothal
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: T'was a happy day for what the people thought at first, but Princess Hinata and Prince Sasuke thought otherwise. Today, in the public, was to be announced their betrothal. Problem is, they didn't want each other... NaruHina SasuSaku Summary sucks...
1. To The Dungeon!

Author's Note: I hope to dear Kami you people like this one... I'm begging you leave feedback for me to read upon later! Enjoy the ficcie!

Disclaimer: Uh... der! Why the heck would I own Naruto!? -cries- WHY CAN'T I OWN NARUTO!?!?!

- - - - -

He smiled at me.

That was it...

The boy I love, Uzumaki Naruto.

He's just a peasant boy in my kingdom, but I don't care.

Me?

I'm Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Princess in a duo kingdom.

Half the kingdom (Konohagakure), is ruled by my family. The Hyuugas.

The other half is owned by the Uchiha royal family.

This is my story...

- - - - -

She cried for me.

That was it.

The girl I love, Haruno Sakura.

Just a poor girl who could barely make her own living.

I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Prince in a duo kingdom.

Half the kingdom is ruled by my family, the Uchihas.

This is my story...

- - - - -

It was an ordinary day, like any other. The marvelous sun smiled down upon the peaceful kingdom.

T'was a happy day for what the people thought at first, but Princess Hinata and Prince Sasuke thought otherwise. Today, in the public, was to be announced their betrothal. To conjoin the kingdoms into one happy kingdom was the families plans. The heirs hated it.

The two of them stood on a stage, looking at all the people, while their fathers well... while Hinata's father spoke.

The King and Queen Uchihas had perished in an ambush by an unknown source. To keep everything from messing up, the Prince Itachi took it upon himself to become King, and therefore, make plans with Hiashi Hyuuga to plan the betrothal.

"Hinata." Sasuke looked at her. "I must be honest. This engagement isn't what I want."

She nodded in acknowledgment. "I feel the same towards the matter... but we cannot go against the rulers... Do not forget. We have no say in the matter."

"I say we do. I will talk to my brother tonight. Maybe we can annul this entire proposal." Hinata gave him a shy smile, nodding again.

In the crowd, stood a group of friends.

"Wow... that Sasuke's a HUNK!" a girl named Ino squealed. Shikamaru glared at her somewhat, his eyes glazed with jealousy.

They all watched the Prince and Princess while the elders talked. Something about Hinata caught Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto...?" a pink haired teenager asked.

"Huh?" he broke from his gaze.

"Are you... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan... but... did you notice the Princess' looks? She looks so... depressed..." he told her away from the rest.

"Really? Same with the Prince... he usually keeps his charm cold yet loyal... today his eyes are filled with a worry I've yet to see him expose!" The two kept to each other and discussed everything they noticed.

Ino was too obsessed with Sasuke's looks to notice anything else, especially when Itachi finally spoke of the engagement. Hinata and Sasuke's faces paled at the instance. Of course the blonde and pink haired teens noticed.

In the years they knew each other, Naruto and Sakura were very close. Like brother and sister. When Sakura had turned four years old, she met him. Feeling sorry for the homeless boy, she had convinced her parents to adopt him.

They shared their thoughts with each other all the time. It's as if they knew each other better than themselves, but they liked it. They were each others only comfort when Sakura's parents died in a delivery.

Her parents owned a luscious crop worth selling. It took work, but they made quite the profit from it.

Unfortunately, one consumer was a bit too greedy, and when they had no more to offer, he'd killed them and robbed the house.

You see, Konohagakure was a peaceful kingdom, but not everyone could afford food and such. Most of the people worked for the royal families. So _most_ of them got to eat.

The peasants however were a different story. When you lived in such a place, either you were flat out rich, or dirt poor.

The two barely made a living by doing chores for the rich. Just enough to keep the house, and buy day old bread. Luckily, they lived near a river and could grow some food.

Friends like Ino and Chouji handed down old clothes to them. Chouji's family was very wealthy the baking business. Worthy of a royal visit once and a while. Ino's family owned the only green house in the entire kingdom, and the royal families preferred fresh flowers around all the time. Ino had even gotten the chance to meet Prince Sasuke on one occasion and mentioned it daily.

Shikamaru, Shino, Lee, and Kiba were like Sakura and Naruto. Poor.

There was another prince of the Hyuuga's, but he had only half the blood. He was a royal knight. He dined and had the best of everything like Hinata, and had already chosen a wife. Tenten was her name. She was five months pregnant with their first child, and he took pride in it.

The other princess of the Hyuugas, was younger Hanabi. She wasn't widely known for much, just her being royal.

Sakura and Naruto gasped as they heard the announcement. Sasuke and Hinata were paler than normal, and were asked to speak. Sasuke was the first called upon to speak about it. He stepped up to the microphone, eying all of his subjects.

"Good people of Konohagakure... I am honored that my family has arranged this for me and as well for Hinata. We will finally unite both kingdoms together in peace and prosper! I will now allow my fiance to speak upon this happy matter." The Prince stepped aside, letting Hinata go in front of him.

"I, Hyuuga Hinata, am proud to see I will become the wife of the future King Uchiha! We will make this unity go far with wonders as our two differences combine," she bowed and backed away, forceingly holding Sasuke's hand to make it look good. They hoped their little act was enough to pull it off.

Beginning to weep, Sakura stared at Sasuke with shiny eyes. The Prince looked at the crowd cheering in acceptance, he frowned. He kept looking until the a shade of pink distracted him. It was Sakura he looked at. Unlike the other girls, she didn't have a lustful look in her eyes, she was crying knowing what he felt. He kept looking at her, quite surprised by her expression. The other girls just cried in grievance as to losing his hand forever knowing he was going to be wed.

The Princess did the same as Sasuke, the same shade of pink caught her eye, but she looked to her side. A blonde boy stared at her, determination in his eyes.

He smiled.

She widened her gaze, wondering what could make such a poor boy smile so kindly at a spoiled girl as she. Keeping her stare upon him, she felt Sasuke tug at her, initiating her to leave with him, retreating to the back as they were before, but still visible to the crowd.

"Did you see that shade of pink? It practically could have blinded a person..." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"I... I saw a boy..."

"A boy?"

"He smiled..."

"And...?"

"I... I want to talk to him, Sasuke..."

"Then do so. You're the Princess, you have every right to."

They snapped out of their private conversation by an annoying voice screaming from the crowd.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO MARRY THE PRINCE! DO YOU NOT SEE THEY DON'T WANT TO WED ONE ANOTHER!?!?!?"

It was that boy! Hinata and Sasuke ran over into view to see a few knights holding the boy back. The pink haired girl at his side, begging him to shut up and for them to let him go, making meaningless promises that he wouldn't do it again. He kept screaming for Hinata's freedom to choose.

Itachi and Hiashi laughed. Itachi himself approached the situation. "Boy... what freedom do you have to say such blasphemy?!"

Sakura clasped a hand over Naruto's mouth, "Please, King Itachi! Your highness, I beg of you! Just let him go and I will beat sense into him myself!"

Finally, Sasuke was impressed with a girl. Someone as daring as this girl hadn't popped up before... Brave enough to talk to his brother without being called upon. He smirked. 'I want to talk to her as Hinata does that boy,' he thought.

Shaking his head, Itachi snapped his fingers. "Guards... take them to the dungeon until I decide what to do."

Looking fearful, Hinata and Sasuke both said in unison, "WAIT!"

All eyes turned to them.

"As... As..." Hinata couldn't chirp out.

"As future King and Queen, we'd like to handle the situation. Guards... the girl to the Uchiha dungeon. The boy, to the Hyuugas. NOW!" Sasuke stepped up. Itachi glared at both of them.

"Very good..." Hiashi clapped, perhaps saving Sasuke from something worse than the two teens would have had to endure. "I'm impressed you stepped up when you thought necessary. Now, I end this discussion! You can all go home! Thank you for participating!!" With that, they all left for their quarters.

As Sakura and Naruto were dragged away from each other, they called out each others names followed by tears.

- - - - - -

Chapter One complete! I worked for a good hour on this... considering what story line might work. This... appeals to me personally. I think the pairings will be obvious. Take this note seriously if you want to see future work!

I will only update if I receive enough reviews! I don't want flames because their not worth my time. And also...

IF the next chapter comes out, it will be of Sakura or just Naruto. I think it'll be Sakura first up, then we'll see what happens with Naruto as things happened for Sakura. Yeah... that's about it! Please review and I'll even give ya'll a shout out! Wait... I always do that... I'll do it anyway! Jaa mata!


	2. Servant Part 1

Disclaimer: Nope...dun own it...

- - - - - -

Sakura looked out her tiny window, crying. "Naruto..!!!"

She called his name for hours, sobbing bitterly until she jumped when she heard footsteps.

Clinging to the small blanket, she huddled herself ready for anything... but this.

It was the Prince! Prince Sasuke himself was there! Looking at her with the usual empty eyes.

"You. You think you can just talk to royalty whenever you want? Have you not thought the consequences? Don't you enjoy your life?" He wondered if he could get her to be brave again, and to his pleasure she did exactly as he had hoped.

"I enjoy life of course! But how can I enjoy it when my brother is going to jail and perhaps could be killed!? Do I not have freedom of speech!?" She spat at him with a new found disgust.

He opened the cell door, approaching her. She had every reason to fear him at this point, so she backed up against the wall trying to find any means of getting away from him.

Standing only two feet away from her, he studied her face, her features and even the way she was breathing.

"What is your name?"

She had nothing left... She couldn't refuse and either way she looked at it, she was dead. She remembered the horrified faces on her friends as she was tore away from them. Ino even cried for her.

"S...Sakura..."

"You don't have a last name?" he lifted a brow.

"Haruno... Sakura..." she said, trying not to show anymore fear.

"Well, Haruno Sakura, I've come to tell you your punishment." His voice could kill a person. An executioner's tone it was. She bit back a sob and felt hot tears run down her face. He spoke again, "You will be my personal servant. You will not only be that, you are to become a loyal person I can trust to tell my thoughts. I am in need of someone to talk to. If you can stand up to Itachi, I'm sure I could hold a worth while conversation with you."

She stared at him. "Are you... serious? But... But will I get to see Naruto again!?"

"The boy?"

"MY BROTHER!"

"You look nothing alike."

"Adopted brother! He's Uzumaki Naruto!!!"

He smiled at her. "See? We're already talking."

She blushed from how charming his smile was. She never knew he had this side to him, where he didn't look like a ghost from his paleness and where his eyes flashed with an actual life to them.

"Now, swear your undying loyalty to me." He unsheathed his sword, and placed the end on her shoulder.

"I..." she felt like crying again, so she did. "I swear... my loyalty... to you..."

Already was she changing him? He put his sword back and lifted her chin to look at him. His gaze boring into her very existence.

"You intrigue me. Now, can I trust you to keep secret what I tell you?"

She nodded very slowly.

"Good. First, you will see your room. Next, you will... clean yourself up, get properly dressed and join me in my private dinner."

With that, he left her and ordered another person to retrieve her and do as he said.

The man looked to be twenty six, and had a handsome face as Sasuke, just more mature. His hair was silver and looked like an actual cool comb-over.

"Please, Haruno-san, this way." He led her out.

"If... I may ask... what is your name..." she asked hesitantly.

"Hatake Kakashi..."

"Nice to... make your acquaintance..."

"As I you, Haruno-san..." he smiled at her. She stared at his eye patch wondering what lay under it.

He led her through the enormous halls filled with exquisite paintings. The rug running throughout the entire area was crimson red with the Uchiha family emblem on it every few feet.

It took them a good minute to reach her room. And what more, it was across from the Prince's room! Did he have bad intentions for her? Or was he that lonely? Not like she could say no.

She didn't even get a chance to look inside the room, in stead she was brought to the bathing room.

It was a dream just seeing it, to see and then bathe in a gold bathtub! How romantic the scent was in there... It smelled of rich flowers. It tickled her nose enough to make her sneeze. To think she was going to be treated like... a princess.

After a maid had gotten her into the bath as Kakashi was waiting outside, she sighed.

'This is too good to be true... the water's WARM! I didn't know baths contained of so many bubbles... and the shampoo smells so good...' she focused on everything that was happening. While drying off, she felt drowsy. It all seemed too good to be true, but it saddened her greatly to think of Naruto suffering or... possibly worse.

The dress picked out for her was gorgeous! It was a rich red, with dark blue ribbons trailing around the neckline. It fell perfectly to her form, considering her petite size. The waist area clung to her tightly, but just enough to stay comfortable. The shoes given to her were the same shade as the ribbons, and yet more blue ribbons were tied in her hair.

She was truly a sight, though still... Naruto haunted her thoughts.

"Are you alright, Haruno-san?" Kakashi asked, while escorting her to the dining area.

"Yes..." she mumbled, stopping tears from ruining her light makeup. "Will... King Itachi be there too?"

"No. He's dining with the Hyuuga's tonight. Trying to arrange the perfect wedding."

"I see..."

"We are here. I'm not allowed in unless called, so..." he smiled at her reassuringly and opened the door, holding it in place. Her high heels bugged her a great deal. She tried walking straight, and failed miserable falling to her side. Luckily she was caught by strong arms.

"I see you're ready for dinner..."Sasuke smirked down to her, setting her back on her feet only causing her to blush.

"Yes..." she said confirmedly. He even brought her to her seat, pulling out the chair for her with utter swiftness. As she sat she looked about her settings.

The table was long and beautifully decorated with white doilies with a crimson bow embroidered into the middle. The plates were an ordinary white and an assortment of silverwear was presented at the sides of them.

Candles were lit making the ambiance quite pleasurable and quaint. He sat opposite to her on the slim long table, gazing once more into her eyes.

"Do you like it here?"

Did she like it here? How could she not?!

"Yes... I do quite a lot... but I have a question." He nodded for her to continue, "Will I see Naruto again?"

"What if you don't?"

"Then I consider myself already dead!"

He smiled. Not caring about wither the talking was a fight or not, he enjoyed her company. He knew this could be either really good, or really bad. He also had a feeling Hinata felt the same way about that Naruto. What did he care? He hoped to sort this situation out, even though he didn't get to talk to Itachi yet.

"Well... 'tis a shame to bury you so soon." He teased, feeling her glare upon him. "I'm kidding you. I personally do not know what his fate will be or if he has one at all."

She sighed, sitting back. 'Poor boy... I wonder what he's doing right now...'

- - - - - - -

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Same goes as usual... writer's block... so I need tons of reviews for inspiration! Okie doke?

Here's a shout out to my reviewers so far: saskue uchiha , Jasmine Dawn Pendragon, Smeeeeeagol, shadow angel 101 , yukibozu , Maned Wolf Goddess , and uzukun7. Thank you all!


End file.
